1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor device.
2. Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 04-229092 discloses a linear synchronous motor including a movable member that produces a DC magnetic field, a plurality of stator windings arranged in sections in the moving direction of the movable member, inverters disposed so as to be able to independently control the frequency of a voltage applied to the corresponding stator winding, and a mechanism for controlling the inverters so that, when the movable member moves from the section to the next section, the phase and frequency of a voltage applied to the stator winding in the section match those in the next section.